kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolling Back The Rivers In Time (BeretShy Valentine's Day)
A one-sided Fluttershy x Beret Girl song fanfiction which is set after Fluttershy'': Year of the Pegasus'' and during the games such as'' Fluttershy: Season of Forest'' when she didn't make an appearance. Summary The story begins in Summer Forest with Beret Girl writing a love letter to Spyro. She reads it to herself to make sure that there are no mistakes. Once it's done, she inserts it into a green envelope and sealed it securely. She wonders if Fluttershy felt the same way and as she strolls through the three homeworlds of Avalar, she expresses her feelings through a song, recalls the first time she and her knight in shining scales met and daydreams about how she spends time with him. As she progresses to Winter Tundra, she caught a glimpse of a shimmering flicker flying through the door. Upon close inspection, it turns out to be Zoe. The fairy explains that she's homesick and returns to Avalar. Since she's here, Beret Girl asked her to give the letter to Fluttershy, the next time she sees him. Using her magic, she shrinks the letter to her size and kept it safe. After catching up with the gossip, she bid farewell to her old friend and she went through the Super Portal which leads her back to the Pegasus Realms. Beret Girl resumes her singing and continues to daydream until she made contact with the staircase and sits on the bottom steps. At first, she regrets to allow Zoe to lend the letter to Fluttershy but she changes her mind instead. The music starts to fade out until it eventually stops before she utters the last sentence of the story. Characters * Beret Girl from An Extremely Goofy Movie * Fluttershy (he only appears in the flashback and daydreams) * Moneybags * Angel the Bunny * Discord * Cretaceous * Maelstrom Trivia * The storyline is inspired from most of the lyrics. * Some lyrics of the song fits with a few parts of the song fanfiction. For instance, the lyrics, “''Gone are the days of magic''” and “''Those times were cool''” fits with the flashback of how Fluttershy and Beret Girl met for the first time. So, the lyrics could mean the good old days already went by and the nostalgic past is memorable. * The song fanfiction is named after one of the songs from Girls Aloud's current album, Out of Control. * Unlike the previous song fanfictions and written work, it's been written beautifully due to the fact that the music affected the writing style in a positive way. * The part where Fluttershy is dancing on stilts is inspired from a past, old-school Fluttershy fanfiction about Christmas. * The alternative sequel may be called, "Love Is Pain". * The opening part where Beret Girl writes a love letter to Fluttershy is inspired from the lyric, "Sending him a letter". * Aiyana14 from deviantART eventually made a song fanfiction poster which is based on the songfic. Official Music Video and Song Fanfiction Poster thumb|300px|right|This is how the song is supposed to sound like in the song fanfiction. Rolling Back The Rivers In Time Song Fanfiction Poster by DisneyFanatic2364.png Category:Loves Songs